Growing Trust and Fading Pain
by Merry'n'Pippin
Summary: When Harry is abused by his cousin he goes to Hogwarts broken... However, comfort is found in the strangest of people. Harry/Cedric SLASH. Rated M for obv. reasons! We own nothing, apart from the plot for this, Jk Rowling does.
1. Recurring Nightmares

**Recurring Nightmares**

Harry lay in bed staring at the blank ceiling listening to the rhythm of the house. The clock on the wall was ticking; the calming sound of Hedwig's continuous breathing; Uncle Vernon's snoring and if he listened really closely he could hear the hum of the fridge. Then a different sound arose: something shuffling down the hall. Harry reached out for his wand then remembered...  
_ "Damn, Uncle Vernon for stealing his magical possessions and locking them away!"_  
The shuffling continued and turned to heavy footsteps. Harry tried to pretend to be asleep as the door creaked open...  
"Get up, Potter," a hushed rasped voice rasped. Harry lay still, "You heard me Potter."  
The duvet got yanked off and Harry involuntary flinched.  
"I knew it."  
The boy smiled smugly.  
"What do you want, Dudley?" Harry asked roughly.  
"Suddenly Harry was dragged out of bed and splayed onto the floor. Dudley pulled the rope from his dressing gown and quickly gagged Harry. As Dudley scanned the room his eyes fell upon Harry's school tie. Still sitting on Harry, he leant across and snatched it up and then wrapped it around Harry's hands tightly, trapping him.  
Harry lay there, panting frantically, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage as he waited for the inevitable.  
"You deserve everything you get from me Potter," Dudley spat the last word.  
Harry shivered with fear, not for the first time, as he felt his cousin push up against him ripping off Harry's pyjamas as he did so. Dudley groaned with sickening pleasure. Harry tried to move away but Dudley slammed his head into the ground.  
Hedwig woke up and began to squawk. Dudley pulled himself off Harry and ran to the cage. He opened Harry's wardrobe and chucked the cage inside, slamming the door. He turned back to face Harry. Harry had squirmed towards the door in a desperate bid for freedom. Dudley growled and lunged towards Harry; dragging him back to the window.  
This time Dudley pulled down his trousers and rammed himself into Harry, pain shot through Harry's body and the familiar feeling of bleeding began. Dudley pushed further inside Harry and started a greedy rhythm...  
"You...Deserve...Every...Last...Bit...Of...This...Potter," he spat with every thrust, "It's...For...Your...Own...Good..."  
Dudley's need for realise becoming evident, he thrust harder, trying to get as far into Harry as possible. Harry tried to scream as agony tore through him but he only ended up choking on the tight gag.  
Finally Dudley came; flooding inside Harry as he groaned, pleased with himself and his perverted orgasm.  
"_What a delight_," Dudley thought, "_It is to finally make Potter powerless_."  
Panting, he slid out of Harry and looked down in disgust.  
"Get up you fool, get up!" he snarled.  
Harry struggled and failed. Dudley laughed and kicked him hard in the ribs.  
"Tell anyone of this and I will kill you, magic or no magic," Dudley smirked smugly as he left the room.  
Harry lay curled in a ball; sobbing. He ached all over and the pain was severe. Blood was running freely now, mixed up with barren seed, where the impact seed, with the impact of being entered unwelcomingly had hit him. He couldn't even struggle out of the bonds or reach his bed. He closed his eyes as tears of anger, pain and loneliness streamed down his face. Sleep was the only way to free him from the pain, but even that only lead to recurring nightmares.


	2. Train Conversations

Chapter 2

Harry was starring at his plate full of food. He had long ago lost his appetite. Dudley, on the other hand, was stuffing his face while waiting for second servings; he always acted as if nothing had happened... as if everything was normal and okay! Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were trying to talk to Dudley about his friends sleeping over later. Harry had forgotten all about it.  
"So it's Owen, Jack and Terry staying round tonight then sweetums?" Aunt Petunia clarified.  
"Fine boys, fine boys," Vernon muttered after her.  
Harry's heart sank, of course there was a small chance he may be safe tonight, but it was very unlikely. Harry's eyes fell back to his plate in an attempt to cover up his tears.

Harry sat down in a quiet and secluded carriage and gazed out the window. He sighed with relief as he realised he was finally safe for another year. He looked up as he heard the carriage door open; Hermione rushed in with Ron close behind. Harry smiled weakly looking up at them as Hermione enveloped him in a tight hug. Harry winced as she pressed against his painful bruises. Harry gave him a manly handshake and they all sat down again.  
"Harry! How are you? I'm so sorry we missed you this summer, we wanted to visit but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. We were going to write but he said we mustn't. I'm so sorry, Harry: how was your summer?" Hermione gabbled.  
Harry grunted.  
"Awful as always," he replied quietly.  
"Harry!" she gasped, "What is that on the side of your head? My God, it's a bruise! Ron look at the size of it!"  
Shocked, Ron said "Mate, what have they been doing to you in that house?!"  
"It was that Uncle of yours wasn't it Harry?" Hermione pressed as she stretched her hand out to hold Harry's. Harry shrank back from her touch.  
"It's fine... I'M fine. Now LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry shouted as he left the carriage, he couldn't deal with their questions; not now not today.  
He stalked down the corridor as the train sped towards Hogwarts. The train jolted and he stumbled into something. When he opened his eyes he found himself in the arms of none other than Cedric Diggory!  
"S... sorry," Harry mumbled, still shaken up from the sudden fall.  
"It's okay," Cedric smiled, "We all day dream sometimes, and it can't be helped when the train makes us wobble."  
Harry grumbled and stepped away from him, he hadn't realised Cedric had still been holding him.  
"Harry, is everything okay?" Cedric said, studying Harry's face, "You seem a little bit upset." Cedric frowned slightly, to empathise his concern.  
Anger fled out of Harry as the anger flowed out of him as he saw the older boy's unexpected anxiety. He didn't want to pain anyone else with his presence of negativity.  
"I'm fine," Harry sighed as he walked past Cedric, trying to find a peaceful place for himself and his thoughts.  
Cedric looked on as the younger boy walked off.  
Eventually Harry had walked the length of the train. When he came to the end he pulled a rusted door handle and walked into the baggage room. He closed the door behind him and slumped to the floor.  
Bringing his knees up he wrapped his arms around them and silently began to cry.


	3. The Start of Term

**Chapter 3**

The Great Hall was buzzing with life; a warm atmosphere surrounded the room as everyone talked and laughed and ate the beautiful food prepared for the occasion. On the Gryffindor table Ron was stuffing his face as per usual. Hermione glanced over at him and tutted. Harry however hardly noticed them as he pushed his lump of potato around his plate. At the front of the stage Dumbledore was droning on about what was in store for the year. Harry glanced at Dumbledore, scowled, and drew his attention back to his plate. Hermione looked up at Harry and was about to say something but remembered the conversation on the train and stopped herself. Meanwhile, without Harry's knowledge, Cedric was silently observing Harry from the Hufflepuff table.

Lessons soon began and Harry finally got back into the usual routine. Ron and Hermione were glad to see that Harry was getting back to normal, or so they thought.

Harry was walking to Potions. He knew he was too early but he needed to go for a walk. Hermione had started to get overly motherly and had taken to following Harry around the grounds. Last night Harry had carelessly taken off his shirt to change as Ron glanced over and saw Harry's cuts and bruises from the damage Dudley had caused. Ron had told Hermione and she had followed him since. Harry was glad that he had finally given her the slip. As he trudged down the stairs towards the dungeons a shadow lurked behind him.

"Potter." A voice said.

"Malfoy." Harry replied as he turned to face Draco.

"Why the rush Potter?" He spat the last word.

"Piss off Malfoy." Harry growled vehemently.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in a rush to see Snape! After some extra lessons eh Potter? I'm sure Snape could teach you a few things." At this point Draco had pushed Harry against the icy wall. "Maybe _I _could teach you a few things of my own Potter." He angrily spun Harry round to face the wall and he pushed himself against Harry. Harry shut his eyes tight. _"Not again!"_ His head screamed into his ears so hard he thought they'd bleed. _"I'm supposed to be safe here!" _Just as Harry thought there was no hope for him Draco was sharply dragged away.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." A familiar voice sounded.

Malfoy hissed and muttered so just Harry could hear: "I'll get you Potter" before hurrying off.

Harry's eyes were still shut so it came as a surprise to when he felt a comforting hand rest gently on Harry's arm. "It's okay Harry, are you ok?" Cedric's warm eyes met Harry's as he opened his.

Harry could only manage a single nod. Why was Cedric down in the dungeons?

"I was cleaning up my stuff from potions and I fell behind." Cedric said almost reading Harry's mind. "Then I saw that Malfoy was... giving you trouble."

"Th...thanks," Harry stuttered, looking down at his feet, "well... I better... better get to class now..." He pushed past Cedric, unaware of the intense gaze that was following him.


	4. A Welcome Hero

**Chapter 4**

A few weeks later Hermione and Ron finally caught up with Harry.

"But why didn't you tell us Vernon was beating you?" Ron said. Hermione inwardly screamed. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room in the old leather arm chairs in front of the dying fire. It was late and everyone else had gone to bed.

"You don't understand." Harry stressed. "You've got it all wrong."

"I don't see how it could be any other way mate." Ron sighed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Harry." Hermione said calming herself down, "it happens to a lot of people. If only you'd told someone, if only you'd told Dumbledore..." This was the last straw for Harry.

"Don't you **DARE **mention that name in front of me!" He almost screamed.

"Whoa, calm down Harry!" Ron gasped. "It's not like he did anything to you..."

"Exactly!" Harry interrupted. "He did absolutely fuck all to try and stop Dudley continuously raping me!"

Harry sped out of the common room then; heading for bed, not wanting to take in Ron and Hermione's astonished faces.

It was late at night as Harry crept down the darkened corridor. Moonlight created his path as it cast shadows of the arched windows onto the carpeted floor. The corridor had a constant draft as it toyed with Harry's robes whilst he walked. He didn't know where he was headed; he just knew that he wanted to get out of the Gryffindor bedroom. Silently listening to continuous moaning and murmurs from the other students got annoying after a while.

Suddenly he heard the ghost of a footstep behind him. Instinctively he drew flat against the wall concealed in shadows. Harry realised then that he had left his invisibility cloak back in his trunk. The footsteps became more evident now and he quickened his pace to get away in case it was Filch or Mrs Norris. He rounded the corner and sped off down the next corridor. In front of him he heard footsteps. He froze in his tracks and spun round to go back. He then heard someone else coming from behind. Cursing he charged down the left corridor before stopping suddenly as a shadow walked towards him.

"Well, well Potter. I told you I'd get you soon enough. And look, I was right."

Harry could almost hear the sneer in the voice as it sauntered towards him. The person moved out from the shadows and revealed Draco.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco said simply as Harry's wand fell to the floor. Harry began to back away but clashed with something solid. He looked behind him and saw Crabbe and Goyle. Then to his left made the arrival of Blaise. Harry assessed the situation desperately seeking a way out.

"Hold him boys." Draco drawled as two strong hands clasped around Harry's arms in a vice like grip.

Draco's fist flew out and made contact with Harry's stomach. Harry buckled from the impact as he fought back the sharp tears. Draco pulled Harry's head up by his hair as he stared into the defenceless boys eyes. Harry tried to struggle as Draco's mouth crashed against Harry's. Draco soon got angry to find his partner was none responsive as he intensified the kiss. Draco began to fume as he broke the one-sided kiss.

"Take it off." He commanded to Blaize, indicating that he should remove Harry's trousers for him. Blaise hesitated for a second then bent down.

"Petrificus Totalus!" A familiar voice called. Blaize froze and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Goyle ran towards the source as another spell shot out. "Locomotor Mortis" Goyle's legs locked together as he too fell to the ground. The forgotten Harry crumpled into a ball as if to protect himself. He didn't move from that position. Crabbe charged towards the hidden person "Stupefy" Draco backed against the wall as the hero revealed himself. The bronze haired Hufflepuff took a step towards Draco.

"Diggory" Draco stated shell-shocked. "Sectumsempra" Draco was cut off mid spell.

"Levicorpus!" Cedric cried as the spell shot from his wand and caused Draco to hover upside down thus dropping his wand. "I think you'd better go and see Professor Flitwick immediately." Cedric said disgusted. He cast a quick spell that began to drag Malfoy feet first down the corridor towards Flitwick's room. Satisfied that the others were immobilised he looked down at Harry. "Harry, can you hear me? It's ok, they've gone now. They can't hurt you. I'm here."


	5. New Found Comfort

**Chapter 5**

When Harry didn't reply Cedric scooped the younger boy up in his arms and quickly walked down the corridor. Cedric cradled Harry close to his body as he kicked the door to the empty classroom in. He carefully set Harry down on the table and warily backed away wanting to give the younger boy some space after the traumatic experience.

Harry curled himself up into a ball, this didn't just happen, and Cedric hadn't just rescued him. A small noise made him doubt this thought.

"Harry?" A small voice sounded. "It's ok now."

Opening his eyes Harry saw a figure standing in the corner of the room. He winced as images of that summer and the past few moments passed through his head. The figure jumped a little as if reading his thoughts and stepped into the moonlight.

"It's me Harry." Cedric soothed. "It's only me."

Harry gave a small sigh of relief and slowly took in his surroundings. He was in a classroom, most likely Charms. On his right side stood six curved windows which reached the floor; moonlight flooded through them and bounced off the stone walls and floor. At the front of the class was the teachers magnificent oak carved desk, matching bookshelves occupied the space against the wall behind it. The desks in rows were covered in dry ink.

But all these details were minor compared to the boy standing in front of him. The moonlight danced in his golden hair and bounced of his smooth skin. His eyes looked deep into his own, almost searching for something. Harry shivered with the pleasant intensity of the gaze.

"Sorry" Cedric said looking away, taking it as a sign that he was making Harry feel uncomfortable.

"For what?" Harry whispered. "You saved my life."

Cedric looked up, eyes glistening from the angle of the moon beams."I guess... I guess I did," Cedric gasped, moving closer to Harry who seemed to have gotten over the initial shock. _"Maybe he just needed to be comforted." _Cedric thought. Harry watched him, his body slowly relieving itself from its past pain. His eyes began to droop with exhaustion; he didn't feel the light touch of Cedric holding his shoulders; the brief moment of smooth lips kissing the scar on his forehead. Harry thought he was in a dream with an angel.

When he finally awoke he found himself in a four poster bed in a big clean room alone, his eyes searched the ceiling for some meaning. He rolled over to look at the coffee table and saw a note. Next to it was a chocolate frog. Harry pushed back the covers as he stood warily up. He walked towards the table and picked up the letter. Gingerly he opened it.


	6. A New Day

**Chapter 6**

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry I won't be there for when you wake up but I have quidditch practise first thing and I didn't want to wake you. After you collapsed last night I tried to take you to your common room but the fat lady wouldn't let me in. I knew that it was too far to take you to Hufflepuff common room so I had no choice but to bring you here, the Room of Requirement. If you need anything just think of it and it will arrive. Today is Saturday (if you have forgotten!) so you have the weekend to recover. Ron and Luna have gone to Hogsmead together and I think Hermione is in Professor McGonagall's office. I know that you of all people appreciate the feel of wind in your hair as you race along on your broom so you are more than welcome to come join me, if you want some company that is._

_Yours, Cedric_

Harry bit down on his bottom lip and re-read the letter before replacing it on the desk. He decided to try Cedric's theory about the Room of Requirement and thought of some breakfast. He wasn't really hungry but he decided to try and eat something. He gasped as some toast and honey appeared on the coffee table. He flopped down on the red leather sofa and nibbled on a piece of toast. When we had finished he left the discarded crusts and looked for some clothes. When he found none he requested some and turned to see a pair of jeans and a green hoodie appear on the bed. He took off his pyjamas and donned his new clothes. He picked up the letter again and thought for a moment. He thrust it in his front pocket and grabbed his nightclothes then left the cosy but lonely room.

He returned to his Gryffindor room and placed his pyjamas on the bed. He paused and looked at his trunk where his broom was kept. He shook away his doubts and grabbed his room and headed for the quidditch pitch.

It was a clear day. The quidditch pitch was covered in morning dew as Harry cautiously entered. He was surprised that the whole Hufflepuff team weren't practising and Cedric was alone. Cedric was flying fast in a circle and practising his dive bombs. Harry realised that Cedric hadn't seen him and rapidly mounted his broom and sped towards him. As he raced past Cedric he heard him shout. "HARRY!" Harry grinned impishly and spun round to see Cedric upside down but still clinging to his broom. Harry flew over to him and hauled him upright by his cloak. Cedric playfully glared at him.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Cedric sped off away from him. "Catch me if you can Harry!"

The two ducked and dived and dodged through the air as a game of tag ensued. Eventually exhausted and panting the two landed and dismounted. They walked back to Hogwarts with their brooms tucked underneath their armpits.

"So tell me, how is the wonderful life of being Cedric Diggory treating you?" Cedric gave a throaty laugh.

"I should be asking you that Harry." Harry looked down at his feet yet still felt the elder boy's burning gaze.

"Not so good to be honest. Me and my Dad don't get on."

"With Quidditch?" Enquired Harry, grateful for the change of subject.

"Not just that, academically too, especially Defence against the Dark Arts but mainly with the Tri Wizard Tournament."

"The what?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"The Tri Wizard Tournament Harry. It's a big challenge and different schools join to perform3 huge challenges and certain students are picked to represent each school. We are hosting it this time and it happens every four years."

Like the Olympics?" Harry offered.

"Wait- what?" Cedric asked baffled.

"Eh... never mind."

"Well anyway the Tri Wizard banquet is tomorrow. Maybe I'll see you there? Ok I've gotta go and "hit the books" as muggles would say. Take care Harry."

Harry smiled warmly at Cedric's genuine show of affection and began to negotiate the magical staircases.

"HARRY!" Cedric called up. Harry looked down at him. "Owl me if you need anything!" Harry grinned goofily in return and skipped to his common room with renewed joy, a feeling he had not experienced in a long while.


	7. A visit to Hagrid's

**Chapter 7**

Harry spent the rest of the day trying to focus on his morning with Cedric than on the evening before. Eventually he decided to go and visit Hagrid for a want of a distraction. He banged his knuckles against the massive oak door. He heard a deep bark from within the hut.

"Down Fang, Down! Yer daft mutt." Hagrid bellowed as he opened the door. Harry was bowled over by a large black mongrel dribbling copiously onto Harry's face and glasses. Hagrid chuckled loudly and pulled Harry up roughly by the shoulder. "HARRY! It's good to see yer. Good to see yer. Come in. I've just made a new batch of rock cakes." He smiled proudly.

Hagrid beckoned Harry inside. Harry sat down whilst Hagrid bustled about making a pot of tea. He chattered inanely but Harry only half listened.

"Anyway. Enough about me, how was yer summer 'arry?"

"Oh, the usual." Harry lied awkwardly whilst toying with his tea mug before Hagrid sat down (seemingly making the whole room heave) and poured him some. At this Fang gave a small whine and plopped himself protectively next to Harry.

"Well life with them muggles was never really the best thing anyway, eh Harry?" Harry remained silent. "Still you know yer can always owl me if it gets too much right?" He nodded mutely.

"I'd better go Hagrid."

"Oh are yer feelin' alright 'arry?" Hagrid asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I just need to go do some homework, Potions." He said standing up. He looked down and realised that Fang had dribbled all over his trainer. He smiled weakly at Hagrid and left. Hagrid stood alone, confused and slightly wounded.

That night Harry flopped onto his bed and shut the curtains. He didn't want any company from his friends. He placed a silencing charm on his bed and began to weep. He curled up in a ball and awaited the peaceful sleep that always seemed to evade him.


	8. A Series Of Visitors

**Chapter 8**

For Harry, the next day was a blur. The evening came very quickly; but it didn't bother him, everything was in a daze. So much so that Harry didn't notice the decorative changes in the Great Hall as he sat for dinner.

Everything seemed to be going normally when Dumbledore stood up to speak to everyone. As usual Harry made a point not to pay any attention to him and just stared into the almost untouched food on his plate. So when the doors to the Great Hall burst open to let in a team of Beaubaxton girls, dressed in light blue dresses and accompanied by two dozen doves, Harry was more than a little surprised. He gave a small jump which made Ron giggle- in a very strange tone as it was in his peripheral vision and he was more than a little interested in their new guests. But at this moment, unknown to them all Cedric had turned to look at Harry to see if he was ok and was prepared to run over to him if there were anymore unexpected surprises (which may scare Harry again) in store.

It suddenly came to Harry that this was the Banquet that he and Cedric had been discussing the previous day.

"_Oh"_ he thought to himself. _"Why couldn't I remember what we were talking about?" _Harry's mind then wandered back to the conversation he had had with Cedric: the way his voice echoed softly in his head; the way he stood while he was explaining things to Harry and the feeling he seemed to emit which Harry would cling to. His mind drifted even further until it was rudely disturbed by the arrival of Durmstrang. However nothing else happened that night to keep Harry's interest.

Later that night Cedric lay awake in his bed, his head was spinning with that night's events and the many questions that it had stirred. Questions such as; should he enter the competition? And what would happen if he got through and something happened to him? Who would then look out for...?

Cedric's head shot up as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs outside the dorm room. It could be anyone coming up to bed as the dorm was empty. He didn't understand why he was so jumpy. Slowly the door creaked open. Cedric's eyes wouldn't be drawn away as a younger, dark haired boy with glasses entered.

"Harry?" Cedric asked a little confused.

Harry walked over to his bed with his finger over his lips. Cedric sat up in his bed, the covers falling off him and revealing his bare chest. Harry continued to make his way over to the bed where Cedric was. Before he knew it Harry was by his side.

"w-what are you doing?" Harry remained silent as he climbed onto Cedric, straddling him. Cedric gasped in shock as his penis began to throb. Silently Harry moved his hands up Cedric's chest- sending goose bumps all around his body. Instinctively, Cedric leaned in closer and put his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him closer.

Their faces so close together they were almost touching. Cedric closed his eyes as Harry brought their heads together and...

Cedric awoke from the sound of a dorm mate snoring. His pyjama bottoms were stretched from an undeniable boner. His body was hot and sweaty.

"_What the fuck was that?" _Cedric thought to himself, panting slightly. "Well, at least I didn't wake anyone else up."


	9. An Unnerving Announcement

**Chapter 9**

The next week was long and tiring. Cedric did his best to get through it. Pressure was coming from everywhere around him: from his friends to enter his name into the Goblet of Fire; from his teachers to still do well in school and most of all from himself with what to do with Harry? Most of these pressures could be easily dealt with; he did enter his name into the goblet of fire even though he didn't stand a chance of having his name picked, let alone winning. Schoolwork wasn't that hard so long as he buckled down and focused. But Harry, he had no idea what to do with him.

He supposed he should just leave it for now and see what happens. It looked like the only thing he could do, for the time being. Cedric's mind drifted back to his sordid dream. There was no-one he could talk to about it! Whenever he thought back to it he felt an unnerving sensation in the pit of his stomach. In all the years he had known Cho Chang he had never dreamt of her in that sense.

He did his best to avoid Harry for the next couple of days, the next time he saw him was at the Tri-Wizard banquet, announcing the three competitors.

"And the first competitor is Fleur Delacour from the Beauxbaton School!" Dumbledore announced and a raucous cheer erupted from the pastel blue uniformed girls.

"The second; Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore's voice was drowned out by the masculine applauding from the Durmstrang table. Dumbledore paused momentarily, doubtlessly to cause suspense.

"I wish he'd bloody get on with it..." Ron muttered.

"Shush!" Hermione hissed, excitedly swatting at him. Harry pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with a trembling hand.

"And the third and final competitor is... CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Harry flinched and reluctantly clapped along with the rest of the Hogwarts students. He felt proud of his friend, but couldn't fight the feeling of panic and worry. Cedric looked at Harry and attempted a reassuring smile. Dumbledore moved to speak but the goblet burst once more into blue flames. Another name flew into Dumbledore's hand and the crowd hushed in anticipation. His blue eyes studied the paper seriously. Blue clashed green as he met Harry's eyes.

"Harry Potter." He said simply. Harry felt as though he had plunged into icy water. He felt heavy and light at the same time. "Come with me." His trembling voice commanded. Harry stumbled forwards and kept his eyes fixed to the ground with Cedric close in tow.

Dumbledore stood at the door and indicated Harry to enter the room and the other teachers followed suit.

"No, not you Mr Diggory." He looked at him over his half moon spectacles.

"But Professor!" The young Hufflepuff protested. Dumbledore ignored him and closed the door. Cedric sighed and slumped to the ground.

Harry felt confused as he stepped into the room with Dumbledore, why had his name come out of the goblet? There was no way he had put his name into the goblet. He hadn't even shown an interest in the tournament like so many of the other lower years had.

They stood in silence for a few moments and then the back doors of the room opened, announcing the arrival of Professor Snape, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall and the Head teachers from the other school. Finally Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry, answer me honestly. How did you succeed in placing your name into the goblet?"

"I didn't!" Harry answered immediately.

"Then why has the Goblet picked your name?" Professor Karkaroff snapped.

Harry looked at his shoes. "I don't know..."

"You're lying!" Snape shouted suddenly. Making everyone jump.

"No!" Another cry sounded from behind Harry. "He's telling the truth." All stunned faces turned to face Cedric who had jumped into the room and the raised voices. "And there is no way in hell that Harry would have put his name into the goblet." Cedric panted. "He had no reason to."

"Let's home that he would not be so idiotic." Snape stared coldly at Cedric.

"Very well." Dumbledore grumbled. "But as Harry's name has come out of the goblet, I regret to say that he will have to partake in these events."

"What?" Madame Maxime said. "But that eez not fair. It means you 'ave two people from your school in zee tournament."

"Potter's only in his fourth year Albus." McGonagall argued. "I don't want anyone from my house harmed."

"Arg!" Moody barked. "Rules are rules and must be obeyed."

"But I don't want to!" Harry almost cried.

"You shouldn't force him, it wasn't his choice!" Cedric protested further.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore sighed. "Professor Moody is right. These rules cannot be broken. I'll try to talk to the Ministry, but for now, you are a Tri Wizard Tournament. Now both of you please leave so we can discuss matters further."

"But..." Cedric tried.

"NOW!" Moody said, his magical false eye spinning in its socket.

"I'm sorry Harry. I tried." Cedric said as they stood outside.

"I know," Harry answered, his heart filled with worry. "It's OK."

"I will help you in any way I can. I promise. Harry looked up at Cedric, gauging his expression.

"Why would you do that for me?" Harry asked surprised.

"I-I don't know." Cedric stammered, equally surprised. "I think, I think its because I want to protect you. It's weird but... I almost enjoyed rescuing you. I like being there when you need someone." Harry's eyes filled with tears at Cedric's statement.

"Let's make a deal, we'll promise to look after each other during this bloody tournament."

"Agreed," they shook hands and Harry marvelled at the strength and warmth in Cedric's grasp. He smiled feeling slightly more optimistic.


End file.
